Don't Turn Your Back
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Narcissa gets into a fight with Andromeda, and it will be the last fight they ever have.


**Title: **Don't Turn Your Back

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Andromeda Black, Narcissa Black

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count:** 655

**Summary: **Narcissa gets into a fight with Andromeda, and it will be the last fight they ever have.

**Notes: **Narcissa is born in 1955, and we know Andromeda is born between 1951 and 1955. For this story to work, I'm saying Andromeda is born in 1954.

**Marauder Era Completion: **Round 6 – Narcissa Malfoy gets into a fight with her best friend. Prompts Used – "Reducto!", It wasn't like I wanted it to happen, Disappointment, Test, Exhausting

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

><p>"Reducto!"<p>

Sixth year Narcissa watches the duel during class, and like when there's always a duel between Slytherin and Gryffindor, this one gets out of hand.

All of the students are pressed against the wall while the combatants fling curses that get more and more dangerous. The professor steps in after the blasting curse is fired, and the duel ends, detention is given to the offenders, and house points are taken away.

She sighs as the class exits. She's really not thinking too much about that mess of a duel. Her mind is on other things. Things that involve her best friend and older sister, Andromeda.

Andromeda has been avoiding her lately, something that is unheard of usually. They're only a year apart in age, and it has made them close and reliant on each other, especially with Bellatrix as their older sister who loves torturing them. Andromeda and Narcissa were able to provide safe havens for each other, cementing their relationship, and now Andromeda is distancing herself from Narcissa, and the youngest Black sister doesn't like it.

Enough is enough, though.

Narcissa is well aware of Andromeda's test today and she is very much aware of how exhausting her sister feels at the end of a test day. Hopefully Andromeda's defenses will be lowered enough that she'll finally talk.

Narcissa corners Andromeda after dinner. "I want to know what's going on with you, Dromeda."

It looks as if Andromeda's going to deny everything, but she hesitates, looking deeply in Narcissa's eyes. Narcissa doesn't know what her sister is looking for, but she finds it because there's no more refusing about something being wrong.

"Cissa, I'm dating Ted Tonks, and I'm planning to marry him after I graduate."

Narcissa's eyes widen. "Ted Tonks. As in Hufflepuff Ted Tonks. As in _Muggle-born _Ted Tonks."

Andromeda nods.

And Narcissa explodes. In a furious whisper, she asks, "How can you even think about doing that? Mother and Father will never forgive you. You'll be a disappointment, a disgrace, banished from the family forever. All you'll have is _Tonks_. Is he really worth all of that?!"

Andromeda crosses her arms. "Stop it, Cissa. It wasn't like I wanted it to happen. I didn't plan to fall in love with him, but I did fall in love."

"Do you realize what you're going to be giving up?"

Andromeda nods. "Yes, a family who will never fully love me for who I am. An arranged marriage to a Pure-blood I barely know and don't like. But what I will be gaining is so much more. A happy marriage with a man that I adore and a future that involves children that I will love for eternity. Freedom to be who I want and not suffer the repercussions of it."

Narcissa clenches her fists. "What about me? If you do this, we'll never be allowed to see each other. They'll be afraid you'll taint me. Am I worth so little to you?!"

"I have to walk away. Please understand," Andromeda urges.

Narcissa turns away from Andromeda's pleading eyes, doing her best to harden her heart. "I will_ never_ understand. The only thing I understand is you're not supposed to turn your back on your family, and that's exactly what you're doing. You better think very carefully before you graduate. If you leave with Tonks, you lose me forever." She walks away, head held high even as her heart threatens to break.

And at Andromeda's graduation, as the middle Black daughter walks out of the castle hand-in-hand with Ted Tonks, Narcissa knows she will never speak to Andromeda again.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa," Druella Black hisses. "Andromeda Black is dead to both of you. Neither of you are going to speak to her or of her again. Do you understand?"

"Of course, mother." Bellatrix giggles.

"Yes, mother," Narcissa says more sedately, willing back the tears that want to fall. She had warned Andromeda after all.


End file.
